You are my everything
by LadyAmande
Summary: Suite l'épisode 3x24, Lucifer se sent rejeté par Chloé et il ne le supporte pas, il décide de retourner en Enfer, que fera Chloé pour le récupérer? Le veut-elle vraiment après tout?


Coucou tout le monde,

Ca fait longtemps que je ne suis pas passée ici pour faire une nouvelle fiction, j'étais censée faire la suite de celle de Shadowhunter, mais j'avoue que pour l'instant j'ai pas beaucoup d'inspiration du coup je vous mets celle-ci sur le Deckstar. Cette fiction suit la fin c'est à dire l'épisode 3x24, j'espère que vous allez bien aimer. Il n'y a pas encore de chapitres de faire, mais ne vous inquiétez pas vu comment je suis remontée contre FOX je pense que j'arriverai très bien à faire les chapitres! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les petites fautes d'orthographe qui ont pu se glisser dedans.

Bonne lecture :)

Disclaimer: Les personnages n'appartiennent pas, je me contente juste faire mumuse avec ;)

* * *

Lucifer vit dans le regard de Chloé des choses qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais voir. Elle le regardait comme si elle ne savait plus qui il était, elle le regardait comme si … comme s'il était un monstre. Lentement son visage reprit forme humaine, mais il ne bougea pas, il savait comment la suite allait se passer. Chloé allait partir, courir loin de lui et retirer ce qu'elle lui avait dit encore seulement quelques heures plutôt. Chloé ne savait plus où elle en était, elle savait que c'était Lucifer, mais maintenant qu'elle savait que tout ce qu'il lui avait dit était vrai, elle avait peur. Peur de tellement de choses. Elle continua de reculer et bientôt se retrouva acculé aux marches. N'y pouvant plus de ce regard, Lucifer sentit ses ailes sortir toutes seuls de son dos. Elles étaient encore ensanglantées, mais elles tiendraient jusqu'à chez lui, elles tiendraient parce qu'il avait besoin qu'elles tiennent. Il se tourna et partit sans même jeter un regard en arrière. Ses ailes se déployèrent et rapidement, il ne fut plus qu'un point dans le ciel. Chloé resta là sans même bouger, toujours choqué de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Une main se porta à ses lèvres et elle s'assit sur les marches, Dan et Ella savaient où elle se trouvait, ils viendraient sûrement la retrouver, mais pour l'instant, elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir et pourtant elle en avait besoin.

– _ **Tout est réel …**_

Il lui avait toujours dis la vérité, il ne lui avait jamais mentit … pourtant … pourtant, elle avait l'impression d'être trahi, de n'avoir jamais réellement su qui il était. Une larme coula sur sa joue et quand son regard tomba sur le corps de Marcus Pierce, il avait tout fait pour la sauver, depuis leur rencontre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Incapable de quitter des yeux le corps qui se refroidissait, elle n'entendit pas Dan entrer à la suite de policier. Elle ne les entendit pas poser des questions et leur répondit encore moins. Ella entra à son tour et avisa le corps de l'homme et sans même éprouver un quelconque remord, elle se détourna et se focalisa sur son amie.

– _ **Où est Lucifer ?**_ _Demanda-t-elle._

A ces paroles, la détective sembla reprendre vie, elle inspira et leva des yeux vides d'émotion sur celle qui venait de parler.

– _ **Pierce nous a attaqué, il … Lucifer … tout …**_

– _ **Ella va faire une autopsie pour prouver que vous n'avez rien à voir avec tout ça, tout ira bien, murmura Dan en prenant son ex-femme contre lui.**_

Chloé hocha la tête, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que rien n'irait tant qu'elle n'aurait pas parlé à Lucifer.

 _ **~~ Deckstar~~**_

De son côté, Lucifer atterrit dans son penthouse ou plutôt il s'écrasa sur le sol. Ses ailes avaient tenu le coup, mais maintenant la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était se reposer. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne pourrait pas. C'était impossible, pas quand la scène avec la détective tournait dans sa tête. Il replia ses ailes, gémit et se remit avant de marcher vers ses bouteilles. Il avait besoin d'un verre et de préférence de quelque chose de bien force qui puisse oublier ces derniers jours. Comment avait-il pu croire un seul instant qu'il pourrait être avec Chloé ? Le Diable secoua la tête, il n'aurait pas dû espérer, il aurait dû tout cacher et continuer de faire comme il faisait continuellement. Alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait libéré d'avoir dévoilé ses sentiments et dit la vérité ? Soudainement la sonnerie de son téléphone interrompit le silence. Lucifer prit son téléphone et regarda le nom avant de décrocher.

– _ **Mazikeen ! Que me vaut l'honneur de recevoir cet appel ?**_

– _ **Je suis avec Linda, Pierce veut la tuer.**_

– _ **Tu es en retard, ma petite Maze, Caïn est mort, Linda ne risque plus rien.**_

Sans même attendre sa réponse, il coupa court à la conversation et éteignit son téléphone. Il ne voulait parler à personne, il ne voulait voir personne. Il voulait juste être seul avec lui-même, l'ironie pour un mec comme lui qui adorait les fêtes et les gens. Lentement, un verre à la main, il rejoignit son balcon, il savait que Dan et Ella devait être aux côtés de la détective maintenant, le suspect aux mains de la police. Quand est-ce que la police viendra le chercher pour le mettre en cabane ? Il en savait rien, mais il comptait bien profiter de leur absence pour regarder les nuages. Il retourna à l'intérieur, prit un siège et l'apporta dehors.

– _ **Je me demande encore si je suis vraiment responsable de tout ça et si c'est le cas … j'ai tout perdu ce soir, alors si ça ce n'est pas une victoire pour toi, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Mais tu as gagné Papa, tes fils rentrent à la maison.**_

C'était terrible d'avoir autant de rancœur dans la voix, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Chloé ne voudrait sûrement plus de lui comme coéquipier, tout le monde la blâmera pour avoir tué Pierce … partir dans un autre état ou un autre pays n'aiderait, pas à cette époque. Non, il lui faudrait rentrer, retourner en Enfer et faire ce que son papounet avait décidé pour lui.

– _ **En fait, c'était censé se passer comme ça n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que mon visage de Diable est revenu … Parce qu'elle devait le voir.**_

Il ricana avant de lever son verre vers le ciel.

– _ **Bien joué !**_

Il ne pouvait pas partir maintenant, il avait des choses à régler avant, mais il partirait ce soir. Personne ne remarquerait une porte vers les Enfers dans une allée, personne ne ferait attention à un homme brisé qui retourne à la maison. Il se leva, alla dans sa chambre pour se changer, il lui fallait un nouveau costume, bien que finalement ça importait peu vu l'endroit où il allait. Une fois habillé, il prit ses clefs et soupira. _« Aller, un dernier tour avant de partir »_. Il regarda toujours de lui, prit les draps blancs dans ces placards et recouvrit fauteuil et piano. Il y avait peu de chance qu'il revienne ici de toute façon, pas pour jouer ni pour se reposer en tout cas. Une fois dans sa voiture, il mit les gazes et partit vers le bureau de Linda, Maze devait sûrement encore y être et … il avait une bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer. Il sut immédiatement que la démone était encore là et quand il entra dans le bureau, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à la voir couchée sur le sofa. Il haussa un sourcil, afficha un sourire sur son visage, mais pour la première fois le sourire n'atteint pas ses yeux.

– _ **Maze ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle, nous rentrons en Enfer !**_

Lucifer s'attendait à tout sauf à la réaction qu'eut Maze. Elle se leva prestement, gémit en ce penchant en avant, avant de le frapper à l'épaule.

– _ **C'était pour quoi ça ? Je te signale que tu m'as fait toute une scène pour repartir et maintenant que j'exhausse ton souhait tu me tapes ?**_

– _ **Linda m'a tout raconté et je sais pourquoi tu veux partir. Oui je voulais rentrer, mais moi aussi je voulais rentrer pour de mauvaises raisons. J'ai … j'ai pas été juste ces derniers jours voir ces dernières semaines, mais on ne peut pas partir.**_

– _ **Oh que si on peut partir et je compte bien le faire ce soir.**_

Linda se rapprocha de ses amis et posa une main rassurante sur le bras du seul homme de la pièce. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi ce revirement de situation.

– _ **Que c'est-t-il passé Lucifer ?**_

– _ **Rien, j'ai juste un job à faire !**_

– _ **Tu ne veux plus être bloqué en Enfer Lucifer, tu veux rester ici, tu veux protéger Chloé j'en ai conscience, mais tu ne peux pas partir comme ça,**_ _s'écria Maze en levant les bras vers le ciel excédé._

Les yeux de Lucifer se mirent à rougeoyer pourtant la femme n'eut pas peur de lui, elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait rien. Malgré tout ce que tout le monde croyait savoir sur le Diable, ils n'en savaient même pas la moitié. Il n'était pas violent, il faisait juste son travail et surtout, il était juste, honnête et d'un franchise désarmante. Linda avait presque envie de dire qu'il était d'une naïveté étrange pour un être aussi âgé que lui.

– _ **Tu ne sais rien Maze !**_

– _ **Alors, explique toi parce que je ne partirais pas d'ici tant que je n'aurais pas eu d'explication.**_

L'ange soupira et s'assit sur le sofa avant de regarder sa main gauche.

– _ **Pierce est le Sinnerman, quand Chloé a rompu leurs fiançailles, il a compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'avoir alors il a tenté d'avoir sa marque, il a … il voulut tué Amenadiel la nuit dernière, mais … c'est Charlotte qui est morte. Soudainement, mon frère a de nouveau eu ces ailes et il l'a ramené au Paradis. On a cherché qui a bien pu vouloir la tuer et on l'a trouvé. Pierce avait repris son rôle de Sinnerman et il allait de nouveau disparaître. Bref il est mort.**_

– _ **Et Chloé ? Tu es lui a parlé à Chloé ?**_ _Le pressa Linda._

– _ **Il n'y a rien à dire Linda. Absolument rien.**_

Il baissa ses yeux sur ses mains tandis que dans sa tête il revisionnait malgré lui la scène dont il avait été témoin. Son regard … il aurait tellement aimé que ça n'arrive jamais.

– _ **Lucifer … que s'est-il passé ?**_

– _ **Elle sait Linda, elle a enfin conscience de qui je suis et elle a eu la même réaction que toi. Je n'aurais jamais dû m'attacher, j'aurais dû partir depuis longtemps. Mais ça va passer. Je vais retourner à la maison.**_

Il avait dit ça avec un tel ressentiment, un tel dégoût que les deux femmes comprirent immédiatement qu'il n'était pas heureux de partir, mais qu'il se sentait obligé de le faire.

– _ **Tu n'es pas obligé de partir Lucifer.**_

– _ **Et qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'autre Linda ? Elle m'a repoussé okay ? Dans ses yeux j'ai vu ce que j'aurai jamais cru voir un jour. Elle … j'ai tué Pierce, si je ne pars pas, je serais obligé de me rendre à la police parce qu'ils ne laisseront pas ça comme ça. De grands choix n'est-ce pas ? Maze je rentre ce soir, dans l'allée derrière le LUX à 22h. Linda … Ah Linda, je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je n'ai pas été le meilleur des patients, mais tu as réussi à me faire parler, à m'écouter et surtout à me faire comprendre mes sentiments pour Chloé. J'ai laissé le club sous ton nom, tu peux en faire ce que tu veux, le vendre, le rénover … bref il t'appartient.**_

Il l'embrassa sur la joue, jeta un dernier regard à Maze avant de reprendre sa voiture. Maintenant que ça c'était fait, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, mais il en avait besoin. C'était plus fort que lui. Trix était encore à l'école, mais il savait que la récréation commencerait bientôt. Quand la petite fille sortie, il l'appela à la grille et lui sourit.

– _ **J'ai besoin de toi, Child, j'ai écrit quelque chose pour ta maman. Quand, tu penses qu'elle sera prête à lire cette lettre, donne nuit et comme je sais que tu ne fais jamais rien sans échange, voici un peu d'argent de poche.**_

– _ **Merci Lucifer.**_

Il lui sourit, s'éloigna et lui fit un dernier coucou de la main avant de s'enfuir. _« Mon Dieu que je suis faible, j'aurai dû partir sans même un regard en arrière »_. Mais au fond de lui il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas, comment aurait-il pu alors ? Il était tellement amoureux de cette vie, des gens qu'il avait rencontré, mais le détective crétin allait lui manquer. Cependant, celle qui lui manquerait le plus, ce serait pour toujours et à jamais Chloé, mais ce qui le blessait le plus, c'était qu'il n'aurait plus jamais la possibilité de la voir parce qu'il savait que quand elle mourrait, elle irait au Paradis sans même passer par la pesée des âmes.

A 22h, il alla dans la ruelle, attendit Maze et sourit quand il l'a vis arriver, son visage était fermé et ça n'augurait rien de bon. Il leva les bras en ouvrant la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit alors il les baissa et hocha la tête.

– _ **Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer pour toi ensuite Maze, mais dès que tu auras envie de revenir, fait le moi savoir, je viendrais te chercher.**_

– _ **Je sais, je suis désolée de ne pas t'accompagner.**_

– _ **Non, non, je comprends. Toi aussi tu as eu une révélation en venant ici, toi aussi tu t'es rendue compte que tu aimais cette vie. Prends soin de toi.**_

Juste avant d'ouvrir le portail, Maze parla de nouveau.

 _ **–Je la surveillerai, je ferais en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas en danger.**_

Lucifer se retourna vers sa fidèle ami et lui sourit tristement avant d'ouvrir le portail qui l'amènerait en Enfer puis, il le passa, quand il se referma, son coeur se serra et il se promit de ne plus jamais laisser quelqu'un d'autre le toucher. Plus jamais parce qu'il appartiendrait pour toujours à Chloé Decker. Une larme coula sur sa joue, mais il n'avait pas le temps pour ça, alors d'un geste presque rageur, il essuya sa joue et s'avança dans entre les portes scellées pour aller rejoindre son antre.

– _ **Welcome Home** , se murmura-il à lui-même._

 _ **~~ Deckerstar ~~**_

Dans une maison, alors que tout le monde semblait dormir à poing fermé, une femme se réveilla en gémissant, elle avait mal, pire, elle se sentait vide. Comme si soudainement on lui avait enlevé la moitié de son être. La porte s'ouvrit et un homme apparut dans l'encadrement.

– _ **Chloé, ça va ? Je t'ai entendu crier ?**_

– _ **Non ça va pas, Lucifer … où est Lucifer ?**_

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ? En tout cas, moi j'ai adoré l'écrire. J'ai voulu faire quelque chose de bien dramatique, maintenant j'espère ne pas avoir faire trop de OOC avec le personnage de Lucifer.

Je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite, mais je pense que je le ferais dès que je l'aurais écrite.

Bonne soirée !


End file.
